The totally legal chess player's club
by douevnkiwi
Summary: It's totally legal. (New Zealandx Scotland, Ireland x Prussia)


Quick note,  
Zara is Fem! New Zealand(as opposed to androgynous), Erin is the Republic of Ireland, Rory is Northern Ireland, Scott is Scotland, and Cody is Australia.  
c:)

"Cody..?" I flipped the light switch upwards as I entered Cody and I's shared apartment. A low groan was the only response I received.  
I flung my leather purse onto the kitchen table, not bothering to shut the door and followed the sound of Cody's voice.  
"Zara..?" His weak voice led me to the bathroom, where he was perched on the toilet and doubled over in pain, wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts.  
"Cody!" I screeched, my eyes widening at the mere sight of him. "What the heck happened to you?!" I kneeled down next to him, taking his hand tightly. He was covered in extensive bruising, ranging from a bluish black to a faded yellow color, and his normally fluffy hair was slicked back with sweat. "That's not important right now, Zara..just, please help me get this bandaged.." Cody bit his lip as he raised his other arm slowly. Upon further inspection, I noticed it was slightly bent at an odd angle, the elbow kind of jutting inwards, not outwards, almost as if someone had slammed down on it, hard. Ouch. That had to hurt. Actually, he'd been coming home with lots of strange injuries lately, but this was probably the worst.  
I quickly flung myself at the medicine cabinet, and after a couple of painstakingly long seconds I found the old ace bandages. Not the best, buuuuuuut I supposed they could do for now, at the very least. I'd probably wind up getting something else that was more useful for him if he refused to go to the doctors("They have big sharp needles!" is his usual complaint).  
"All right, hold still," I growled, glaring at his arm as if it were a beast about to be conquered, which, in a metaphorical sense, is true.  
"Do what you need to. Don't mind me." Cody said, and I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't going to in the first place, idiot," I resisted the temptation to smack him off his high horse, and gently grabbed his arm and sit on top of the sink as I struggled to remember everything I've seen on House to do my best doctoring ever.  
I used both hands, one to keep his arm still and another to wrap the bandage around his arm. To my surprise, Cody didn't seem to mind when I pulled the wrap a bit tighter than needed on the elbow, and even sat there with a little smirk on his face. Jesus Crusto. This boy was made of steel.  
"You really must tell me how you got this way...really, I would like to pay them for this," I sighed. I don't actually hate Cody as much as it may appear in my words, but sometimes..he can push my limits a little bit farther than I liked. "Ehhhh..." Cody shrugged, accidently pulling his arm from me a little bit, causing me to get a bit more frustrated with him. "God dammit, tell me, and tell me now, or I swear to God I will smack you silly." I threatened, releasing his arm and crossing my own arms across my chest. I would slap him if needed.  
Cody inhaled, and exhaled very slowly and a bit too overdramatically, and I growled. He better hurry it up. "All right, all right, it's...it's fight club."  
Fight club? FIGHT CLUB?! EXCUUUSE ME?  
How could he do this?! He was well aware fight club is very dangerous! And very illegal! Very, very illegal! The apartment and bank account was in his name, how could I deal if he got sent off to jail?! Or got killed by some big rough scary guy?! No! No no no no no! That was not ok! Not cool! "YOU- YOU WHAT?!" I screeched. THIS WAS BOLSHEVIC.  
"Fight club, Zara! It's totally awesome! And really easy to win and get money!" Money? What money? "And most of the people there are tards, so it's really super easy to win! Except for a couple of 'em... those guys are reaaally tough and cool!"  
Okay..money? There was money involved? We were a little tight on funds...  
But no! Fight club was stupid and irrelevant. My job down at the grocery store easily got us by. As long as we didn't, you know, have food, or go on any random shopping sprees or have any emergencies pop up out of the blue(The mysterious money Cody often came home with before that moment paid for all of our extra needs).  
"I don't give a damn if it's fun, Cody! You're stopping this! And I know that you're older than me, and I have literally no power over you or anything to hold over your head, but I will not let you fight at least until your arm is better!" I snarled, but I didn't care how mean I was being. With Cody's thick skull it was difficult to get anything across.

"All right, I wasn't going to be the one in the championships anyway."

"That's good, I don't approve in the slightest."

"Because you're going to win it for us."


End file.
